wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział VIII
Noc bladła. Ludzie mieli już siadać na wielbłądy, gdy nagle spostrzegli pustynnego wilka, który wtuliwszy ogon pod siebie przebiegł wąwóz o sto kroków od karawany i wydostawszy się na przeciwległe płaskowzgórze biegł dalej z wszelkimi oznakami strachu, jakby uciekał przed jakimś nieprzyjacielem. W egipskich pustyniach nie masz takich dzikich zwierząt, przed którymi wilki czułyby trwogę, i dlatego widok ten zaniepokoił wielce sudańskich Arabów. Cóż by to być mogło? Czyżby nadchodziła już pogoń? Jeden z Beduinów wdrapał się szybko na skałę, ale zaledwie spojrzał, zsunął się z niej jeszcze prędzej. - Na proroka! - zawołał zmieszany i przelękły - chyba lew bieży ku nam i jest już tuż! A wtem spoza skał ozwało się basowe: "wow", po którym Staś i Nel zakrzyknęli razem: - Saba! Saba! Ponieważ po arabsku znaczy to: lew, więc Beduini przestraszyli się jeszcze bardziej, lecz Chamis roześmiał się i rzekł: - Ja znam tego lwa. To powiedziawszy gwizdnął przeciągle - i w tejże chwili olbrzymi brytan wpadł między wielbłądy. Ujrzawszy dzieci skoczył ku nim, przewrócił z radości Nel, która wyciągnęła do niego ręce, wspiął się na Stasia, następnie skowycząc i poszczekując obiegał oboje kilkakrotnie, znów przewrócił Nel, znów wspiął się na Stasia i wreszcie, ległszy u ich stóp, począł ziać. Boki miał zapadłe, z wywieszonego języka spadały mu płaty piany, machał jednak ogonem i podnosił oczy pełne miłości na Nel, jakby jej chciał powiedzieć: "Ojciec twój kazał mi cię pilnować, więc oto jestem!" Dzieci siadły przy nim z jednej i drugiej strony i poczęły go pieścić. Dwaj Beduini, którzy nie widzieli nigdy podobnej istoty, spoglądali na niego ze zdumieniem, powtarzając: "Allach! o kelb kebir!" (Na Boga, to wielki pies!) - on zaś leżał przez jakiś czas spokojnie, następnie podniósł jednak łeb, wciągnął powietrze w swój czarny, podobny do ogromnej trufli nos, zawietrzył i skoczył ku wygasłemu ognisku, przy którym leżały resztki pożywienia. W tej samej chwili kozie i baranie kości poczęły trzaskać i kruszyć się jak słomki w jego potężnych zębach. Po ośmiu ludziach, licząc ze starą Dinah i Nel, było tego dosyć sporo nawet dla takiego kelb kebir. Lecz Sudańczycy zakłopotali się jego przybyciem i dwaj wielbłądnicy odwoławszy na bok Chamisa poczęli z nim rozmawiać z niepokojem, a nawet ze wzburzeniem. - Iblis przyniósł tu tego psa! - zawołał Gebhr - i jakim sposobem trafił tu za dziećmi, skoro do Gharak przyjechały koleją? - Zapewne śladem wielbłądów - odpowiedział Chamis. - Źle się stało. Każdy, kto zobaczy go przy nas, zapamięta naszą karawanę i wskaże, którędy przechodziła. Trzeba się go pozbyć koniecznie. - Ale jak? - spytał Chamis. - Jest strzelba, weź ją i strzel mu w łeb. - Jest strzelba, ale ja nie umiem z niej strzelać. Chyba że wy umiecie?... Chamis od biedy były może potrafił, Staś bowiem kilkakrotnie otwierał przy nim swoją broń i zamykał, lecz żal mu było psa, którego polubił opiekując się nim jeszcze przed przyjazdem dzieci do Medinet. Wiedział natomiast doskonale, że obaj Sudańczycy nie mają żadnego pojęcia, jak obchodzić się z bronią najnowszego systemu, i że nie dadzą sobie z nią rady. - Jeśli wy nie umiecie - rzekł z chytrym uśmiechem - to psa mógłby zabić tylko ten mały nouzrani (chrześcijanin), ale ta strzelba może wystrzelić kilka razy z rzędu, więc nie radzę dawać mu jej do ręki. - Niech Bóg broni - odpowiedział Idrys. -Powystrzelałby nas jak przepiórki. - Mamy noże - zauważył Gebhr. - Spróbuj, ale pamiętaj, że masz i gardło, które pies rozerwie, nim go zakłujesz. - Co więc robić? A Chamis ruszył ramionami. - Dlaczego wy chcecie tego psa zabić? Choćbyście go potem przysypali piaskiem, hieny go wygrzebią, pogoń znajdzie jego kości i będzie wiedziała, że nie przeprawiliśmy się przez Nil, lecz uciekaliśmy z tej strony. Niech leci za nami. Ilekroć Beduini pojadą po wodę, a my się skryjemy w jakim wąwozie, możecie być pewni, że pies zostanie przy dzieciach. Allach! Lepiej, że teraz przyleciał, bo inaczej byłby prowadził pogoń naszym śladem aż do Berberu. Karmić go nie potrzebujecie, gdyż jeśli mu resztek po nas nie starczy, to o hienę albo szakala nie będzie mu trudno. Zostawcie go w spokoju, mówię wam - i nie traćmy czasu na gadanie. - Może masz słuszność - rzekł Idrys. - Jeśli mam słuszność, to mu dam i wody, aby sam nie latał do Nilu i nie pokazywał się w wioskach. W ten sposób został rozstrzygnięty los Saby, który wypocząwszy nieco i pożywiwszy się należycie, wychłeptał w mgnieniu oka miskę wody i puścił się z nowymi siłami za karawaną. Wjechali teraz na wysoką płaszczyznę, na której wiatr pomarszczył piasek i z której widać było na obie strony ogromną przestrzeń pustyni. Niebo przybrało barwę muszli perłowej. Lekkie chmurki, zgromadzone na wschodzie, mieniły się jak opale, po czym nagle zabarwiły się złotem. Strzelił jeden promień, potem drugi - i słońce, jak zwykle w krajach południowych, w których nie ma prawie zmierzchu i świtu, nie wzeszło, ale wybuchnęło zza obłoków jak słup ognia i zalało jasnym światłem widnokrąg. Poweselało niebo, poweselała ziemia i niezmierne obszary piaszczyste odkryły się oczom ludzkim. - Musimy pędzić - rzekł Idrys - bo stąd widać nas z daleka. Jakoż wypoczęte i napojone wielbłądy pędziły z szybkością gazeli. Saba pozostał za nimi, ale nie było obawy, by się zabłąkał i nie zjawił na pierwszym popasie. Dromader na którym jechał Idrys ze Stasiem, biegł tuż obok wierzchowca Nel, tak że dzieci mogły rozmawiać swobodnie. Siedzenie, które wymościli Sudańczycy, okazało się wyborne i dziewczynka wyglądała w nim rzeczywiście jak ptaszek w gniazdku. Nie mogła spaść, nawet śpiąc, i jazda męczyła ją daleko mniej niż w nocy. Jasne światło dzienne dodało obojgu dzieciom otuchy. W serce Stasia wstąpiła nadzieja, że skoro Saba ich doścignął, to i pogoń potrafi uczynić to samo. Tą nadzieją podzielił się natychmiast z Nel, która uśmiechnęła się do niego po raz pierwszy od chwili porwania. - A kiedy nas dogonią? - spytała po francusku, by Idrys nie mógł ich zrozumieć. - Nie wiem. Może dziś jeszcze, może jutro, może za dwa lub trzy dni. - Ale nie będziemy jechali z powrotem na wielbłądach? - Nie. Dojedziemy tylko do Nilu, a Nilem do El-Wasta. - To dobrze, oj, dobrze! Biedna Nel, która tak lubiła poprzednio tę jazdę, miała jej teraz widocznie dosyć. - Nilem... do El-Wasta i do tatusia! - poczęła powtarzać sennym głosem. I ponieważ na poprzednim postoju nie wyspała się należycie, więc usnęła znowu głębokim snem, takim, jakim po wielkim zmęczeniu śpi się nad ranem. Tymczasem Beduini pędzili wielbłądy bez wytchnienia i Staś zauważył, że kierują się w głąb pustyni. Więc chcąc zachwiać w Idrysie pewność, że zdołają ujść przed pogonią, a zarazem pokazać mu, że sam liczy na nią niezawodnie, rzekł: - Odjeżdżacie od Nilu i od Bahr-Jussef, ale nic wam to nie pomoże, bo przecie nie będą was szukali nad brzegiem, gdzie wsie leża jedna przy drugiej, ale w głębi. A Idrys zapytał: - Skąd wiesz, że odjeżdżamy od Nilu, skoro brzegów nie możesz stąd dostrzec? - Bo słońce, które jest po wschodniej stronie nieba, grzeje nas w plecy; to znaczy, że skręciliśmy na zachód. - Mądry z ciebie chłopiec - rzekł z uznaniem Idrys. Po chwili zaś dodał: - Ale ani pogoń nas nie doścignie, ani ty nie uciekniesz. - Nie - odrzekł Staś - ja nie ucieknę... chyba z nią. I ukazał na śpiącą Nel. Do południa pędzili prawie bez wytchnienia, ale gdy słońce wzbiło się wysoko na niebo i poczęło przypiekać, wielbłądy, które z natury mało się pocą, oblały się jednak potem i bieg ich stał się znacznie wolniejszy. Karawanę otoczyły znowu skały i osypiska. Wąwozy, które w czasie deszczów zmieniają się w łożyska strumieni, czy tzw. khory, zdarzały się coraz częściej. Beduini zatrzymali się na koniec w jednym z nich, całkiem ukrytym wśród skał. Lecz zaledwie zsiedli z wielbłądów, podnieśli krzyk i rzucili się naprzód, schylając się co chwila i ciskając przed siebie kamieniami. Stasiowi, który jeszcze nie zsunął się z siodła, przedstawił się dziwny widok. Oto spośród suchych krzaków porastających dno khoru wysunął się duży wąż i wijąc się z szybkością błyskawicy między okruchami skał, umykał do jakiejś znanej sobie kryjówki. Beduini ścigali go zaciekle, a na pomoc im poskoczył Gebhr z nożem w ręku. Ale z powodu nierówności gruntu zarówno trudno trafić było węża kamieniem, jak przygwoździć go nożem - wkrótce też wrócili wszyscy trzej z widocznym w twarzach przestrachem. I zabrzmiały zwykłe u Arabów okrzyki: - Allach! - Bismillach! - Maszallach! Następnie obaj Sudańczycy poczęli spoglądać jakimś dziwnym, zarazem badawczym i pytającym wzrokiem na Stasia, który nie rozumiał wcale, o co chodzi. Tymczasem Nel zsiadła także z wielbłąda i jakkolwiek mniej była zmęczona niż w nocy, Staś rozciągnął dla niej wojłok w cieniu na równym miejscu i kazał się jej położyć, by mogła, jak mówił, rozprostować nóżki. Arabowie zabrali się do południowego posiłku, który jednak składał się tylko z sucharów i daktyli oraz z łyku wody. Wielbłądów nie pojono, albowiem piły w nocy. Twarze Idrysa, Gebhra i Beduinów były wciąż frasobliwe i postój odbywał się w milczeniu. Na koniec Idrys odwołał Stasia na bok i począł wypytywać go z twarzą zarazem tajemniczą i niespokojną: - Widziałeś węża? - Widziałem. - Nie tyś go zaklął, by się nam ukazał? - Nie. - Spotka nas jakieś nieszczęście, gdyż ci głupcy nie zdołali węża zabić! - Spotka was szubienica. - Milcz. Czy twój ojciec jest czarownikiem? - Jest - odpowiedział bez wahania Staś zrozumiawszy w jednej chwili, że ci dzicy i przesądni ludzie uważają ukazanie się płaza za złą wróżbę i za zapowiedź, że ucieczka im się nie uda. - To więc twój ojciec nam go zesłał - odpowiedział Idrys - ale powinien zrozumieć, że za jego czary możemy się pomścić na tobie. - Nic mi nie zrobicie, gdyż przypłaciliby za moją krzywdę synowie Fatmy. - I to już zrozumiałeś? Ale pamiętaj, że gdyby nie ja, byłbyś spłynął krwią pod korbaczem Gebhra - ty i mała bint także. - Wstawię się też tylko za tobą, a Gebhr pójdzie na powróz. Na to Idrys popatrzył na niego przez chwilą jakby ze zdziwieniem i rzekł: - Życie nasze nie jest jeszcze w twoich rękach, a ty przemawiasz już do nas jak nasz pan... Po chwili zaś dodał: - Dziwny z ciebie uled (chłopiec) i takiego jeszcze nie widziałem. Byłem dotychczas dobry dla was, lecz ty się miarkuj i nie groź. - Bóg karze zdradę - odpowiedział Staś. Było jednak rzeczą widoczną, że pewność, z jaką mówił chłopak, w połączeniu ze złą wróżbą pod postacią węża, który zdołał umknąć, zaniepokoiła w wysokim stopniu Idrysa. Siadłszy już na wielbłąda powtórzył kilkakrotnie: "Tak! ja byłem dla was dobry!", jakby na wszelki wypadek chciał wrazić to Stasiowi w pamięć, a następnie zaczął przesuwać ziarnka różańca wyrobione ze skorupy orzecha dum i modlić się. Koło godziny drugiej po południu upał, mimo iż pora była zimowa, uczynił się niezwykły. Na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki, ale krańce widnokręgu poszarzały. Nad karawaną unosiło się kilka sępów, których rozpostarte szeroko skrzydła rzucały ruchome, czarne cienie na płowe piaski. W rozpalonym powietrzu czuć było jakby swąd. Wielbłądy nie przestając pędzić poczęły dziwnie chrząkać. Jeden z Beduinów zbliżył się do Idrysa. - Zanosi się na coś niedobrego - rzekł. - Co myślisz? - zapytał Sudańczyk. - Złe duchy zbudziły wiatr śpiący na zachodzie pustyni, a ów wstał z piasków i bieży ku nam. Idrys podniósł się nieco na siodle, popatrzył w dal i odpowiedział: - Tak jest. Idzie z zachodu i południa, ale on nie bywa tak wściekły jak khmasin. Wiatr również południowo-zachodni, wiejący tylko na wiosnę. - Trzy lata temu zasypał jednak koło Abu-Hamel całą karawanę, a odwiał ją dopiero zeszłej zimy. Ualla! Może mieć dosyć siły, by pozatykać nozdrza wielbłądów i wysuszyć wodę w workach. - Trzeba pędzić, by zawadził nas jednym tylko skrzydłem. - Lecimy mu w oczy i nie potrafimy go ominąć. - Im prędzej przyjdzie, tym prędzej przewieje. To rzekłszy Idrys uderzył wielbłąda korbaczem, a za jego przykładem poszli inni. Przez jakiś czas słychać było tylko tępe razy grubych batów, podobne do klaskania w dłonie, i okrzyki: yalla!... Na południowym zachodzie białawy przedtem widnokrąg pociemniał. Upał trwał ciągle i słońce paliło głowy jeźdźców. Sępy wzbiły się widocznie bardzo wysoko, albowiem cienie ich skrzydeł malały coraz bardziej, a w końcu znikły zupełnie. Uczyniło się duszno. Arabowie krzyczeli na wielbłądy, póki nie wyschły im gardła, po czym umilkli i nastała cisza śmiertelna, przerywana stękaniem zwierząt. Małe dwa liski piaskowe Zwierzątko mniejsze od naszego lisa, zwane fennek. o ogromnych uszach przemknęły się koło karawany, uciekając w stronę przeciwną. Ten sam Beduin, który poprzednio rozmawiał z Idrysem, ozwał się znowu jakimś dziwnym, jakby nie swoim głosem: - To nie będzie zwykły wiatr. Ścigają nas złe czary. Wszystkiemu winien wąż. - Wiem - odpowiedział Idrys. - Patrz, powietrze drży. Tego nie bywa w zimie. Jakoż rozpalone powietrze poczęło drgać, a wskutek złudzenia oczu jeźdźcom wydało się, że drgają i piaski. Beduin zdjął z głowy przepoconą myckę i rzekł: - Serce pustyni bije trwogą. A wtem drugi Beduin, jadący na czele jako przewodnik wielbłądów, odwrócił się i jął wołać: - Idzie już! idzie! I rzeczywiście wiatr nadchodził. W oddali pojawiła się jakby ciemna chmura, która czyniła się w oczach coraz wyższą i zbliżała się do karawany. Poruszyły się też naokół najbliższe fale powietrza i nagle podmuchy poczęły skręcać piasek. Tu i ówdzie tworzyły się lejki, jakby ktoś wiercił kijem powierzchnię pustyni. Miejscami wstawały szybkie wiry, podobne do kolumienek cienkich u spodu, a rozwianych jak pióropusze w górze. Ale wszystko to trwało przez jedno mgnienie oka. Chmura, którą pierwszy ujrzał przewodnik wielbłądów, nadleciała z niepojętą szybkością. W ludzi i zwierzęta uderzyło jakby skrzydło olbrzymiego ptaka. W jednej chwili oczy i usta jeźdźców napełniły się kurzawą. Tumany pyłu zakryły niebo, zakryły słońce i na świecie uczynił się mrok. Ludzie poczęli tracić się z oczu, a najbliższe nawet wielbłądy majaczyły jak we mgle. Nie szum - bo na pustyni nie ma drzew - ale huk wichru głuszył nawoływania przewodnika i ryk zwierząt. W powietrzu czuć było taką woń, jaką wydaje czad węgli. Wielbłądy stanęły i odwróciwszy się od wiatru, powyciągały długie szyje w dół, tak że nozdrza ich dotykały prawie piasku. Sudańczycy nie chcieli jednak pozwolić na postój, gdyż karawany, które się wstrzymują w czasie huraganu, bywają często zasypywane. Najlepiej wtedy jest pędzić razem z wichrem, ale Idrys i Gebhr nie mogli i tego uczynić, albowiem w ten sposób wracaliby do Fajumu, skąd spodziewali się pogoni. Więc gdy pierwsze uderzenie przeszło, pognali znów wielbłądy. Nastała chwilowa cisza, lecz rudy mrok rozpraszał się bardzo powoli, albowiem słońce nie mogło przebić się przez tumany zawieszone w powietrzu. Grubsze i cięższe drobinki piasku poczęły jednak opadać. Napełniły one wszystkie szpary i załamania w siodłach i zatrzymywały się w fałdach odzieży. Ludzie i zwierzęta za każdym oddechem wciągali pył, który drażnił ich płuca i skrzypiał w zębach. Przy tym wicher mógł się zerwać na nowo i przesłonić całkiem świat. Stasiowi przyszło na myśl, że gdyby w chwili takich ciemności znalazł się na jednym wielbłądzie z Nel, to mógłby go zawrócić i uciekać z wiatrem na północ. Kto wie, czyby dostrzeżono ich wśród mroku i zamętu żywiołów, a jeśliby zdołali dotrzeć do pierwszej lepszej wioski nad Bahr-Jussef przy Nilu, byliby ocaleni - Idrys i Gebhr nie ośmieliliby się nawet ich ścigać, albowiem wpadliby natychmiast w ręce miejscowych zabtiów. Staś zważywszy to wszystko trącił w ramię Idrysa i rzekł: - Daj mi gurdę z wodą. Idrys nie odmówił, gdyż jakkolwiek rano skręcili znacznie w głąb pustyni i byli dość daleko od rzeki, mieli wody dość, a wielbłądy napiły się obficie w czasie nocnego postoju. Prócz tego, jako człowiek obeznany z pustynią, wiedział, że po huraganie przychodzi zwykle deszcz i wyschnięte khory zmienia chwilowo w strumienie. Stasiowi chciało się rzeczywiście pić, więc pociągnął dobrze wody, po czym nie oddając gurdy trącił znowu w ramię Idrysa. - Zatrzymaj karawanę. - Dlaczego? - zapytał Sudańczyk. - Dlatego że chcę przesiąść się na wielbłąda małej bint i dać jej wody. - Dinah ma większą gurdę od mojej. - Ale jest łakoma i pewnie ją wypiła. Musiało się też nasypać dużo piasku do siodła, które uczyniliście podobnym do kosza. Dinah nie da sobie z tym rady. - Wiatr zerwie się za chwilę i znów wszystko zasypie. - Tym bardziej mała bint będzie potrzebowała pomocy. Idrys uderzył batem wielbłąda - i przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu. - Czemu nie odpowiadasz? - zapytał Staś. - Bo się namyślam, czy lepiej przywiązać cię do siodła, czy związać ci ręce z tyłu. - Oszalałeś! - Nie. Ale odgadłem, coś chciał uczynić. - Pogoń i tak nas doścignie, więc nie potrzebuję tego czynić. - Pustynia jest w ręku Boga. Umilkli znowu. Grubszy piasek opadł zupełnie; pozostał w powietrzu tylko subtelny, czerwony pył, coś w rodzaju śreżogi, przez którą słońce przeświecało jak miedziana blacha. Ale widać już było dalej. Przed karawaną ciągnęła się teraz płaska równina, na której krańcu bystre oczy Arabów dostrzegły znów chmurę. Była ona wyższa od poprzedniej, a prócz tego wystrzelały z niej jakby słupy, jakby olbrzymie rozszerzone u góry kominy. Na ten widok zadrżały serca Arabów i Beduinów, albowiem rozpoznali wielkie wiry piaszczyste. Idrys podniósł ręce i zbliżywszy dłonie do uszu począł bić pokłony nadlatującemu wichrowi. Jego wiara w jednego Boga nie przeszkadzała mu widocznie czcić i bać się innych, albowiem Staś usłyszał wyraźnie, jak mówił: - Panie! my dzieci twoje, a więc nie pożresz nas! A "pan" właśnie nadleciał i targnął wielbłądami z siłą tak straszliwą, że omal nie poupadały na ziemię. Zwierzęta zbiły się teraz w ciasną gromadę, z głowami zwróconymi w środek ku sobie. Poruszyły się całe masy piasku. Karawanę ogarnął mrok głębszy niż poprzednio, a w tym mroku przelatywały obok jeźdźców jakieś jeszcze ciemniejsze, niewyraźne przedmioty, jakby olbrzymie ptaki lub rozpędzone wraz z huraganem wielbłądy. Lęk ogarnął Arabów, którym zdawało się, że to są duchy zaginionych pod piaskami zwierząt i ludzi. Wśród huku i wycia wichru słychać było dziwne głosy podobne do szlochania, to do śmiechu, to do wołania o pomoc. Lecz to były złudy. Karawanie groziło stokroć straszniejsze, rzeczywiste niebezpieczeństwo. Sudańczycy wiedzieli dobrze, że jeśli który z wielkich wirów tworzących się ustawicznie w łonie huraganu pochwyci ich w swe skręty, to postrąca jeźdźców i porozprasza wielbłądy, a jeśli załamie się i zwali na nich, wówczas w mgnieniu oka usypie nad nimi olbrzymią piaszczystą mogiłę, w której będą czekali, póki następny huragan nie odwieje ich kościotrupów. Stasiowi kręciło się w głowie, tchu brakło w piersiach i oślepiał go piasek. Ale zdawało mu się chwilami, że słyszy płacz i wołanie Nel, więc myślał tylko o niej. Korzystając z tego, że wielbłądy stały w zbitej kupie i że Idrys nie może na niego uważać, postanowił przeleźć po cichu na wielbłąda dziewczynki, już nie dlatego, by uciekać, ale by jej dać pomoc i dodać odwagi. Zaledwie jednak wziął nogi pod siebie i wyciągnął ręce chcąc schwycić za krawędź Nelinego siodła, szarpnęła nim olbrzymia pięść Idrysa. Sudańczyk porwał go jak piórko, położył przed sobą i począł go krępować palmowym powrozem, a po związaniu mu rąk przewiesił go przez siodło. Staś ścisnął zęby i opierał się, jak mógł, ale na próżno. Mając wyschłe gardło i zasypane usta, nie mógł i nie chciał przekonywać Idrysa, że pragnął przyjść tylko z pomocą dziewczynce, nie zaś uciekać. Po chwili jednak czując, że się dusi, począł wołać zdławionym głosem: - Ratujcie małą bint!... ratujcie małą bint! Lecz Arabowie woleli myśleć o własnym życiu. Wieja uczyniła się tak straszna, że ani nie mogli usiedzieć na wielbłądach, ani wielbłądy ustać na miejscu. Dwaj Beduini oraz Chamis i Gebhr zeskoczyli na ziemię, aby trzymać zwierzęta za postronki przywiązane do kantarów pod ich szczęką dolną. Idrys zepchnąwszy Stasia w tył siodła uczynił to samo. Zwierzęta rozstawiały jak najszerzej nogi, by oprzeć się wściekłej wichurze, ale brakło im sił, i karawana, smagana żwirem, który zacinał jakby setkami biczów, piaskiem, który kłuł jak szpilkami, poczęła to powolniej, to pośpieszniej kręcić się i cofać pod naporem. Chwilami wicher wyrywał doły pod jej nogami; to znów piasek i żwir, obijając się o boki wielbłądów, tworzyły w mgnieniu oka kopce sięgające do ich kolan i wyżej. W ten sposób płynęła godzina za godziną. Niebezpieczeństwo stawało się coraz straszliwsze. Idrys zrozumiał wreszcie, że jedynym zbawieniem będzie siąść na wielbłądy i lecieć z wichrem. Ale byłoby to wracać w stronę Fajumu, gdzie czekały na nich sądy egipskie i szubienica. "Ha! trudno - pomyślał Idrys. - Huragan wstrzymał także i pogoń, a gdy ustanie, puścimy się znów na południe." I począł krzyczeć, by siadano na wielbłądy. A wtem zaszło coś, co zmieniło całkiem położenie. Oto nagle mroczne, prawie czarne chmury piasku prześwieciły się sinawym światłem. Ciemność potem uczyniła się jeszcze głębsza, ale jednocześnie wstał śpiący na wysokościach i zbudzony przez wicher grzmot i począł przewalać się między Pustynią Arabską i Libijską - potężny, groźny, rzekłbyś: gniewny. Zdawało się, że z niebios staczają się góry i skały. Ogłuszający łoskot wzmagał się, rósł, wstrząsał światem, jął obiegać cały widnokrąg - miejscami wybuchał z siłą tak straszliwą, jakby spękane sklepienie niebieskie waliło się na ziemię; potem znów toczył się z głuchym, ciągłym turkotem; znów wybuchał, znów łamał się, oślepiał błyskawicą, raził gromami, zniżał się, podwyższał, huczał i trwał. Autor słyszał w pobliżu Adenu grzmot trwający bez przerwy przeszło pół godziny. - Obacz Listy z Afryki. Wiatr ucichł jakby przerażony, a gdy po długim czasie - gdzieś z niezmiernej oddali wrzeciądze nieba zatrzasnęły się za grzmotem, nastała martwa cisza. Lecz po chwili w tej ciszy rozległ się głos przewodnika: - Bóg jest nad wichrem i burzą! Jesteśmy ocaleni! Ruszyli. Ale otaczała ich noc tak nieprzebita, że choć wielbłądy biegły blisko, ludzie nie mogli się widzieć - i musieli co chwila odzywać się głośno, by się wzajemnie nie pogubić. Od czasu do czasu jaskrawe błyskawice, sine lub czerwone, rozświecały piaszczystą przestrzeń, lecz po nich zapadała ciemność tak gęsta, że prawie namacalna. Mimo otuchy, którą wlał w serce Sudańczyków głos przewodnika, niepokój nie opuścił ich jeszcze właśnie dlatego, że posuwali się na oślep, nie wiedząc naprawdę, w którą stronę dążą - czy nie kręcą się w kółko lub nie wracają na północ. Zwierzęta potykały się co chwila i nie mogły biec prędko, a przy tym dyszały jakoś dziwnie i tak rozgłośnie, że jeźdźcom wydawało się, iż to cała pustynia dyszy z trwogi. Spadły na koniec pierwsze wielkie krople dżdżu, który prawie zawsze następuje po huraganie, a jednocześnie głos przewodnika ozwał się wśród ciemności: - Khor!... Byli nad wąwozem. Wielbłądy zatrzymały się na brzegu, po czym zaczęły ostrożnie zstępować ku dołowi. ---- Rozdział 08